Shuichi no Yume
by zairoon
Summary: "Shu-chan a besoin de se détendre"... Et c'est ainsi qu'un Sakuma Ryuichi débarque dans la loge du chanteur de Bad Luck, bien décidé à aider le jeune homme!    Attention les yeux, Ryu est sérieux!


**Auteur:** Zai!^^

**Sujet :** Gravitation

**Genre:** Hum… Fantasmagorique ! lol

**Disclaimer :** Bien alors, personne à moi ! *boude*

**Déclaration de MWA:** LA LI OOOHHHHH ! lol Et oui, ENCORE moi ! xD

Bon alors comment dire… J'avais besoin d'écrire, et j'avais besoin de ne pas rester dans le soft lol Alors voilà ce que mon cerveau tordu a réussi à pondre ! xD… Bien sûr, c'est un one-shot, très court mais bon ça aurait été plus chiant si ça avait plus long hahaha ! ENJOY !

* * *

**Shuichi no Yume - Le rêve de Shuichi**

**by Zai!  
**

* * *

« Okay ! C'est dans la boîte ! »

Des cris. Des applaudissements. Bad Luck quitta le plateau de télévision pour rejoindre leurs loges. Encore une bonne journée de travail, sans souci majeur, pour une fois.

« Woah ! J'en peux plus ! » gémit le chanteur aux cheveux roses bonbon.

Il regarda autour de lui, se rendant compte qu'il parlait dans le vide. Les deux autres membres du groupe venaient tout juste de refermer la porte derrière eux. 'Sûrement pressés d'aller tirer un coup…' pensa-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres. Même si Fujisako et Hiro essayaient par tous les moyens de le cacher, il était évident pour leur entourage qu'ils étaient plus que collègues de travail.

« Bah… pourquoi pas, après tout. »

Shuichi retira lentement son long manteau jaune orangé et le jeta négligemment sur le haut de la penderie, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé traînant au beau milieu de la pièce. Silence. Calme. Paix. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. La lumière du plafond l'aveuglant, il passa un bras sur ses yeux, commençant à chantonner « Sleepless Beauty ».

'Sakuma-san est à Kyoto en ce moment… Nittle Grasper ne cesse de bouger ces derniers temps…' se dit-il.

Fermant les yeux, le sommeil commença à le gagner. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa loge grincer qu'il commença à émerger. Se redressant lentement, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de remarquer la peluche rose posée sur la table. 'Kumagoro ?'

Le petit lapin rose l'observait de ses yeux sans vie, une de ses pattes semblant pointer du doigt la porte. Lentement, Shuichi se retourna, s'attendant à voir le propriétaire de ladite peluche. Mais il n'y avait personne et la clé posée sur la serrure de la porte avait mystérieusement disparue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… »

« Hello Shu-chan… » Un frisson parcourut tout son corps lorsqu'il entendit _cette_ voix grave murmurer derrière lui. Il pencha la tête en arrière, tombant nez à nez avec le chanteur des Nittle Grasper.

« S-Sakuma…-san ? » fit-il incrédule. Ne devait-il pas être à l'autre bout du japon en ce moment ?

« Shu-chan… » Sakuma Ryuichi posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, plaquant ce dernier contre le dossier du canapé. « … Joli short, na no da… » dit-il en se penchant dangereusement en avant.

« A-ano… Sakuma-san, tu ne devra… » Ses mots moururent dans sa bouche alors que le chanteur des Nittle Grasper continuait à se pencher vers lui, ses lèvres venant bientôt capturer les siennes dans un baiser enflammé.

Shuichi gémit de surprise devant l'audace de l'autre chanteur, ce dernier en profitant pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du plus jeune. 'Sakuma Ryuichi est en train de m'embrasser ! J'ai la langue de Sakuma Ryuichi dans ma bouche !' furent les seules pensées encore cohérentes dans l'esprit de Shuichi.

Il n'avait jamais été embrassé de cette façon. Alors que Ryuichi approfondissait le baiser, sa langue venant caresser la sienne; ses mains remontèrent le long du cou du jeune homme aux cheveux roses, penchant un peu plus la tête de ce dernier en arrière. Ils ne rompirent le baiser que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. Shuichi observa son dieu vivant au dessus de lui, toujours stupéfait.

« Shu-chan… » murmura Ryuichi la voix anormalement rauque.

« S-Sakuma-san… Que… »

« Shu-chan a besoin de se détendre… » fit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Shuichi, lui coupant ainsi la parole. Il fit lentement le tour du canapé pour se retrouver face au jeune homme, poussant légèrement Kumagoro pour prendre sa place. « Alors Ryu-chan est venu pour aider Shu-chan… » continua-t-il.

Même si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens pour Shuichi, les yeux du brun avaient le plus grand sérieux, et brillaient comme s'il avait déjà décidé de la tournure que prendraient les choses ce soir.

« Mais Sakuma-san… et la tournée ? »

Ce dernier l'observa en silence pendant un moment, avant de sourire en se rapprochant une fois de plus du chanteur aux cheveux barbe à papa. « Quelle tournée ? » fit-il, avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres du plus jeune.

'Comment ça, quelle tournée ?... On lui a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Mhmm…' Shuichi décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Sakuma Ryuichi était présentement en train de l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que de savoir que son _dieu vivant_, l'homme le plus _sexy_ de la terre, était assis à califourchon sur lui, ses mains traînant négligemment dans ses cheveux roses en bataille ? Absolument rien.

Shuichi passa une main sur la taille de l'autre homme, rapprochant le corps de Ryuichi au sien alors qu'il s'amusait à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de l'autre chanteur. Douce, chaude et humide. Elle avait un goût de paradis. Il gémit lorsque Ryuichi rompit le baiser, et se sentit devenir dur rien qu'en voyant l'expression de désir peinte sur le visage de l'autre homme. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire en coin, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, l'air affamé.

Sans prévenir, il donna un brusque coup de reins contre les hanches de Shuichi, arrachant un gémissement au jeune homme. Il recommença son manège pendant quelques minutes, calant son visage dans le cou du chanteur des Bad Luck, sa langue venant lécher la jugulaire, ses dents mordillant la chair offerte.

'Bon dieu…' pensa Shuichi au bord de l'extase. Il releva le visage de l'autre homme, capturant ses lèvres dans un autre baiser alors que ses mains passaient tranquillement sous la chemise de Ryuichi. Celui-ci frissonna en sentant les mains chaudes caresser ses hanches et remonter lentement sur son torse.

« Pressé … ? » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Shuichi. Celui-ci sourit tout en continuant de l'embrasser, son silence parlant à sa place. Oh oui, il était pressé. Il mourrait de faim, et le plat de résistance était plus que _tentant_.

Ryuichi fit lentement glisser l'autre chanteur le long du canapé, l'allongeant sous lui. Quittant les lèvres du jeune homme pour s'attaquer au lobe de son oreille, il dégrafa les boutons du petit short noir que portait Shuichi, prenant son éveil entre ses mains, commençant de lents vas et viens.

« Sa-Sakuma…san »

La tête rejetée en arrière, les joues rouges, Shuichi poussa un pur cri de plaisir en sentant la bouche de l'autre chanteur se refermer autour de son sexe. La main perdue dans la crinière brune, son bassin se mit inconsciemment en mouvement alors qu'il sentait la langue de Ryuichi passer et repasser le long de sa verge. Dieu que c'était bon. Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir, se libérant dans la bouche de l'autre qui avala tout la semence, gourmand.

Ryuichi se redressa, léchant ses lèvres, les mains posées sur les cuisses du chanteur aux cheveux bonbon. Il se délectait à la vue d'un Shuichi complètement essoufflé, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant de façon irrégulière, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'atteindre.

« Shu-chan va mieux ? » fit-il, taquin.

Le chanteur des Bad Luck poussa un soupir de plaisir avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

'Ouch'.

La lumière l'avait aveuglé une fois de plus, et ses yeux le brûlaient. Il se redressa le rouge aux joues, gêné de voir le renflement caché derrière son short.

« Un rêve… ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui, espérant croiser le regard du chanteur des Nittle Grasper. Il remarqua alors la clé sur la serrure de la porte, et poussa un soupir, ennuyé. Il devait sérieusement arrêter de fantasmer sur Ryuichi comme ça.

'C'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale…' se dit-il en se rejetant en arrière, contre le canapé. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de mou derrière le bas de son dos. Sans vraiment bouger, il passa une main derrière lui, attrapant une chose étrangement douce et poilue.

« Kumagoro… » murmura-t-il surpris. Un sourire se dessina le long de ses lèvres. Il serra la peluche contre lui, fermant à nouveau les yeux. Après tout, ça avait du bon de rêver…

**OWARI !

* * *

**

Nyahahahaha ! J'entends d'ici les perverses m'insulter de ne pas avoir continué le « rêve » de Shu-chan xD Mwahahahaha avouez que vous en voulez encore lol ! Bon, ma première fic depuis un sacré bout de temps ! Dieu que je suis rouillée ! u.u

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! =p Kisu Kisu na no da !


End file.
